Presently, security alarm central station operators manually enter subscriber account and system information into an automation system database. This subscriber information may include the security system type, number of zones, the type of occurrence is happening in each zone (e.g., burglary, fire, panic, etc . . . ), alpha descriptors that identify each zone (e.g., front door, garage door, etc. . . . ) and the reporting format and report codes expected for each zone. This manual data entry task is a tedious and time-consuming part of a central station's operations. Further, the manual data inputting method cannot guarantee that the entered data will match the data of the security system that is installed at an associated protected location.
The present invention will allow a security system at a protected location to automatically upload alarm security control panel configurations and subsequently pass that information onto the compatible automation system. For example, this transmittal of security panel data can be accomplished using Honeywell's MX8000 Digital Alarm Receiver, Honeywell's AlarmNet-i, or any other compatible device (e.g., a modem connected to port on an automation system). The result is that the automation system automatically receives and stores the exact security control panel configuration, including all zones, descriptors, and reporting codes.